Le Mariage d'Haruhi Suzumiya
by thelittlegamers
Summary: Une idée vraiment stupide donne naissance a un crossover one-shot en deux chapitres. Un peu partout dans le multivers, des gens se mettent à recevoir des lettres d'invitations pour un événement exceptionnel.


_Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est un esprit tordu et une absence de talent décourageante._

OO_  
><em>

Des oiseaux chantaient dans l'air du matin, et leurs sons se mêlaient aux bruissements des deux cerisiers dans le souffle léger d'une brise murmurée. Le soleil, d'habitude si ténu, ou éclatant d'une lourde chaleur fatiguée, déversait sa lumière avec la fraîcheur des fonds marins tempéré par la puissance de ses rayons d'or. Partout dans le japon, les gens s'arrêtaient, regardaient le ciel pur, s'émerveillaient de ressentir un de ces temps parfaits si rares, ces temps de grande puissances, où les minutes s'arrêtaient et se faisaient des heures. Par un miracle, la circulation elle-même semblait s'être un peu estompé, à moins peut-être que les voitures, comme leurs conducteurs, se taisaient elles aussi pour ne pas déranger cet étrange sentiment partagé.

Yuuko, la sorcière des dimensions, dont la renommée en tant que magicienne transcendait les univers, se réveilla avec un mauvais mal de tête, et le sentiment imparfait d'avoir donné naissance à un camion de neufs tonnes sous ses tempes. Elle poussa un grognement fort peu féminin, plus digne d'un troll ayant soudainement perdu ses petits, et ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de son échoppe. Elle le regretta immédiatement.

Ne tournait pas seulement les extraordinaires lambeaux de temps engravé dans l'essence de la pièce, (oh, c'était magnifique), le schéma fractal qu'il était quelque fois possible d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil dans ses volutes de fumées tiré de sa pipe, mais aussi le toit, les murs, le sol, et tout le reste. Pire, ce mouvement giratoire s'alliait avec la soudaine certitude d'avoir tout oublié de la nuit précédente. Certes, la sorcière avait ouvert une bouteille de Saké, puis une autre, puis encore une autre. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait à peu près clairement se trouvait être une longue discussion philosophique sur la couleur des poissons avec Mokona, qui s'était rapidement fini par l'ouverture d'une autre bouteille. Puis... plus grand chose.

Yuuko gémit encore, essayant à grand mal de se redresser de sa position allongée. La pâleur de son corps jurait sur sa robe d'ébène froide, piqueté de perles d'étoiles. Elle se sentait faible, fatiguée, courbaturée. Où était donc Watanuki quand on avait besoin de lui ? Que faisait-il donc à cette heure de la mâtinée ? Le jeune homme prenait beaucoup trop de distances avec son travail, cela devenait évident.

La sorcière arrêta ses gémissements, et une expression assez rare de surprise apparu sur son visage. Le magasin n'était pas simplement une construction de bois et de pierre bloqué éternellement dans le temps, plus qu'un coffre contenant les paiements de milliers d'années de vœux. En plus d'un sens, la femme était le magasin, et le magasin lui parlait avec la langue des rêves et de la lune, lui racontait les changements profonds des courants entre les dimensions, comme une ancre ballottée sur les champs métaphoriques. Quand elle se sentait l'envie de prendre le large, de disparaître de la vue de tous, elles pouvaient toujours pointer l'emplacement de son magasin, comme le nord magnétique d'une boussole.

Deux jeunes filles apparurent silencieusement derrière la femme. Seul les deux homoncules magiques de ces lieux, Maru et Moro, possédaient un lien supérieur avec cette place.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ? Fit la sorcière vers les créatures sans âmes.

Maru et Moro ne portaient pas un de leur traditionnel sourire, et leurs yeux étaient encore plus inexpressifs que d'habitude. Elles étaient faites de magies anciennes, de sangs et de pactes secrets, mais surtout du simple désir de protéger le magasin, la première et dernière ligne de défense en cas de problèmes. Plus d'un dieu vengeur s'étaient brisés sur cette barrière, des magiciens d'un niveau formidable, des événements d'une ampleur incommensurable. On ne trouvait l'échoppe de Yuuko, la sorcière des dimensions, qu'au moment où on l'avait le plus besoin, pas avant, ni après, et la chercher activement ne garantissait rien. Après tout, la sorcière des dimensions était juste, mais la sorcière des dimensions était aussi inconstante et facilement joueuse. Elle pouvait vous offrir tout ce que vous ne pourriez jamais désirer, si vous pouviez en supporter le prix, mais compter sur elle aurait été une erreur.

Maru se déplaça silencieusement vers les rideaux, comme pour vouloir dire quelque chose, et les écarta d'un seul mouvement. La lumière du jour entra à l'intérieur, aveuglant momentanément les yeux de Yuuko. Quand elle revint à elle, elle vit le jardin, les cerisiers en fleurs, et juste quelque chose d'autre, car un mince sourire apparût, et toutes traces des préoccupations précédentes disparurent pour ne pas revenir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration ; les effets de sa gueule de bois se dissipèrent par un enchantement simple, et elle se tint droite et sûre d'elle.

- Je vois. Nous fermons aujourd'hui. Prévenez Watanuki, et avertissez le aussi qu'on attend quelqu'un.

Hitsuzen. La destinée. Bien des gens croyait percevoir une volonté dans la destinée. Pour eux, leur vie était contrôlé par une autre entité, les occurrences de la destinée n'étaient que les lignes d'un grand plan conçu par quelqu'un. Car pour tout montre dans le désert, il y a un horloger pour l'avoir fabriqué, n'est-ce pas ? Par le fait des choses, bien des magiciens tentaient de devenir cette volonté. La magie n'était pour eux qu'un moyen de changer les mécanismes de l'horlogerie, de supplanter ceux qu'ils pensaient voir au-dessus de la chance et d'Hitsuzen. Grande erreur de l'arrogance humaine. Yuuko savait bien mieux. Aucune volonté ne contrôlait le destin, mais certains jours, il transparaissait que le destin était une volonté. C'en était un de ceux là, et cette volonté était _heureuse_.

Watanuki la trouva une heure plus tard, allongé sur une nappe dans le petit jardin de derrière. Le garçon ne se souvenait pas que les cerisiers avaient fleuris, et à vrai dire, ils n'auraient pas dû l'être avant trois bons mois, mais ce n'était pas la première chose extraordinaire qu'il voyait depuis son arrivé ici, ni même depuis bien avant. Il était bien plus préoccupé par l'étrange comportement de son employeuse, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Elle souriait ; pas le sourire espiègle et légèrement narquois qu'elle aimait quelque fois arborer dans ses moments, ni le sourire carnassier cultivé lorsqu'elle se comportait comme une chipie d'une dizaine d'année, mais un simple sourire de bonheur profond. Ce faisant, beaucoup d'expressions remontaient sur son visage, dignes d'une créature ayant vécu des centaines d'années.

- Nous avons reçu du courrier.

L'enveloppe était simple, blanche, sauf pour l'adresse écrite en élégantes lettrines d'argent. La langue et la calligraphie était anglaise, mais en plissant des yeux et en se concentrant, les lettres se réorganisèrent en japonais, avant de faire le saut d'une demi-douzaine de langues que Yuuko connaissait toute. Un tour élégant, et pas si facile, même en connaissant le truc. Évidemment, la magicienne ne s'attendait pas à moins.

Yuuko prit la lettre, s'attendant presque à la voir disparaître dans une explosion de lumière. Elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas le faire, et la femme la décacheta. À l'intérieur, une simple feuille de papier, blanche elle aussi, plié en quatre parties de longueurs égales. Watanuki essaya de la lire, mais le regard que la magicienne lui jeta suffit à l'en dissuader. Du reste, il n'aurait pas pu la lire. Seul son destinataire le pouvait.

Elle était très simple, la sorcière des dimensions fini en quelque seconde. Sans rien dire, elle replia le papier, puis rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses cheveux ondulèrent dans le vent. La lettre s'enflamma naturellement, sans que Watanuki ne pût dire si c'était les conséquences d'un sortilège de son expéditeur ou de Yuuko. En se relevant, son sourire se mua en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sinistre, et le garçon fut étrangement rassuré. Voilà la Yuuko qu'il connaissait. La sorcière des dimensions, pleinement préparée à croquer à pleine dent dans la vie, une bouteille de saké dans une main, une batte de baseball dans l'autre.

- Prépare mes plus belles robes ! Fit-elle en ouvrant les bras et sautant sur place. On va voyager !

- Je ne sais même pas où se trouve vos plus belles robes, rétorqua Watanuki dans sa barbe,

La femme ne répondit rien à cela. Le Mokona noir sauta sur son épaule avec un petit bruit d'ours en peluche.

- On part en voyage ! On part en voyage !

Yuuko le prit dans ses bras et commença à tourner sur elle-même en faisant une danse compliquée. Maru et Moro, jamais bien loin, se jetèrent dans la danse, au grand désarroi de Watanuki.

- On est invité à la plus importante fête de l'univers !

OO

Nulle vague ne traversait la mer des Kakera, nul bruit du ressac sur le sable ne se faisait entendre. La mer des possibles brillait d'une lueur bleue, froide, immobile, venue d'une infinité de fragments suspendus cristallins. Bien des requins vivaient dans ce lieu dangereux, bien des prédateurs métaphoriques, de chausse-trappes symboliques, car la mer des Fragments n'avait rien à voir avec des concepts aussi simples que les dimensions, mais en représentait l'écart, l'envers. Chaque fragment était une histoire en passe d'être raconté, le fantôme d'une possibilité non réalisée, et pour les principes métaphoriques carnassiers qui vivaient dans ce niveau supérieur de la réalité, un terrain de jeu où se mouvoir librement. Ces créatures avaient bien des noms, bien des titres ; mais les plus puissantes aimaient s'appeler des sorcières, et elles appartenaient toutes au Sénat.

Frederica Bernkastel, Sorcière des Miracles, prit impassiblement une gorgée de son thé en regardant dans la grande mer. Au côté de son fauteuil, une petite table bravait l'éternité étoilée de bleu. Ici, dans ce lieu façonné par les volontés des participants et les règles des histoires, ces choses ne possédaient pas plus d'importance qu'un conte n'en avait dans le monde réel. Si l'envie en prenait la sorcière, elle pouvait invoquer des paysages extraordinaire, beaux à en rendre fou les plus grands des poètes, des lieux impossibles à décrire, incompréhensible à l'esprit humain. Tant qu'une autre volonté ne dénierait pas sa réalité, tout était possible, et combien de personne irait combattre la plus puissante, la plus cruelle sorcière de toutes ?

Sur la table trônait un simple lettre couleur de nacre. Elle était ouverte. Les yeux d'ordinaires vides de Bernkastel revenait de temps en temps jeter un regard presque pensif sur l'objet, d'où apparaissait le plus petit indice des réflexions qui se combattaient dans la femme. L'emprise qu'elle possédait d'elle-même ne se brisa pas une seule seconde en entendant un cri de frustration derrière elle, et Bernkastel posa simplement sa tasse sans faire à la nouvelle arrivante l'honneur de se retourner.

- La grande sorcière Lambdadelta ! Cria une voix légèrement puéril. Convoquée...! Personne ne convoque Lambdadelta. Lambdadelta convoque les personnes ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi insultée...!

Une apparente jeune fille dépassa Bernkastel et s'étala, faute de mots plus approprié, dans un second fauteuil immédiatement invoqué. Son habillement possédait le même faste invraisemblable que Bernkastel, mais nul ne se serait risqué à continuer la comparaison plus loin. Tout ses mouvements possédaient une précipitation légèrement brouillonne, infantile, irréfléchie, qui ne dévoilait pas facilement sa propre place dans la hiérarchie des sorcières. Ceux qui la connaissaient savaient que la fille ne tenait pas facilement à un endroit ou à une idée, et ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas apprenaient vite.

Lamdadelta était la sorcière de l'Absolue, et à ce titre, elle ne donnait ses faveurs qu'à ceux qui travaillaient pour les avoirs. Le moment de la récompense n'était jamais donné à l'avance, et plus d'un suppliciant mourrait à la tâche sans la voir une seule fois. Elle garantissait néanmoins le succès à ceux qui réussissait, et cela passait pour de la miséricorde dans la société fracturée des sorcières.

- Lambdadelta. J'aurais dû savoir que tu arriverais encore à me retrouver.

- Que dis-tu Bernkastel ? On dirait presque tu essayes délibérément de m'éviter ? Ha ha, comme si une telle chose était possible. Tu n'y arriverais pas... jamais. Je peux le garantir absolument !

La relation entre les deux sorcières était une longue liste de batailles, perdues et gagnées, depuis que la sorcière des Miracles détrôna la sorcière de l'Absolue sur son piédestal. Chacune trouva dans l'autre une ennemie, mais aussi un compagnon contre le seul mal qu'elles craignaient véritablement, l'ennui tourmentant toute les membres de leur races, faibles ou puissantes. Tordues et perverties, leur amour était celle des détestables créatures faites de haines, de colères, de l'envie de briser, de détruire, à la fois de cœurs et de crocs. Un amour à l'apparence du monstre, et dont le noyau ne sortait jamais à la lumière.

- Toujours aussi stupide, répliqua Bernkastel sans lever la voix. Ce n'est pas une convocation, mais une invitation. Tu ne l'as même pas lue en entier.

Lambdadelta fit une petite moue, invoquant un cornet de pop-corn de nulle part. Elle s'allongea de travers sur le fauteuil, balançant ses jambes au-dessus d'un accoudoir, et goba d'un seul coup un grain.

- Dame Trollkastel est plus intelligente que moi, hein...? Et bien, je suis curieuse de t'entendre.

- Chaque sorcière du Sénat a reçu simultanément une de ces lettres, répondit la sorcière des Miracles. Peu importe où elle se trouvait dans la mer infinie, peu importe dans quelle situation. Quatre d'entre-elle n'étaient pas encore réalisées au moment de les recevoir, et une d'entre elle se trouvait et se trouve encore en erreur de logique. Même moi... j'aurais eu des difficultés à réussir quelque chose de similaire.

Bernkastel s'arrêta. La perspective de gagner une manche contre son ennemie de toujours réveilla ses yeux froids et sans vies. Elle connaissait Lamdadelta aussi bien que Lamdadelta la connaissait. Impulsive, la sorcière de l'Absolue n'aurait pu résister longtemps à la tentation de faire disparaître un affront ; elle avait certainement perdue sa propre invitation au moment où, dans un accès de rage, elle l'avait détruite. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait lu avant, elle n'était pas aussi bête ; mais l'avait-elle lu en entier ?

- Et il y a la question du contenu. Contenu que tu n'as très certainement pas lu. Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici.

Les yeux de Lamdadelta s'arrêtèrent sur la lettre sur la table, et Bernkastel compris qu'elle avait gagné.

- Soit...! J'accepte de jouer selon tes termes. Voyons. Mais si tu te moques de moi, j'arracherais tes yeux et les remplacerais par le pop-corn que j'ai là... Compris ?

Les noms ont de la puissances. Voilà où se trouva l'erreur de Lambdadelta. Certains noms sont anciens, capable de faire frémir de peur même les plus puissantes des sorcières. Appeler un objet par son vrai nom revient à acquérir du pouvoir dessus, mais le contraire était vrai, aussi, pour celui qui savait regarder à travers les mensonges et les illusions : la puissance de certains objets transpiraient à travers leurs noms, comme le dragon pouvait apparaître à travers une mince couverture de soie. Lambdadelta avait lu le message, mais avait oublié de lire le plus importants.

Pour la première fois, elle parcourut la signature. Son corps s'immobilisa. Elle lâcha le paquet tenu dans ses mains, puis ses traits se tordirent en une grimace horrible, malfaisante, menaçante, le résultat de sa compréhension.

- Voilà... qui va être amusant, murmura t-elle en un soupir.

OO

Le Docteur possédait tout un ensemble de règles très strictes en ce qui concernait ce qui était possible et ce qui était impossible. Il aimait croire que cette échelle de valeur l'empêchait de tomber dans la folie multiple de l'univers. Il y avait d'abord l'improbable, si facilement réalisé que ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps, puis le simplement impossible. Il aimait le simplement impossible. Plus d'une de ses victoires provenaient d'une action considérée alors comme simplement impossible. Venait ensuite le strictement impossible, dont la réalisation brisait tellement de lois physiques qu'il se sentait presque coupable quand il le faisait ; tout en haut de l'échelle, et tout en haut pour une raison, se trouvait le complètement impossible.

Pas le « personne ne l'a jamais fait » impossible. Pas le « il n'y a pas suffisamment de ressources dans l'univers » impossible. Pas le « cela rendrait caduque toute nos connaissances sur la réalité » impossible. Définitivement pas le « donnez moi une heure, un tournevis sonique, et un sandwich au thon » impossible. L'impossible représentant la négation totale, le niet ultime, le nada pas touche définissant par le poids de son absence toute l'étendue du reste.

Le seigneur du temps se frotta énergiquement les yeux pour voir si cela ne partait pas. Comme aucun changement n'était clairement visible, il se pinça fortement la joue. Il laissa échapper un petit cri douloureux en sautant sur place, puis se pinça à nouveau la joue, sauta à nouveau en criant, tourna sur lui-même d'un demi-tour, s'arrêta cinq secondes, et se retourna à nouveau.

En dépit de tous ses meilleurs efforts, l'objet refusa de partir.

- Ok, chanta t-il pour lui même. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. On ne s'inquiète pas, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne s'inquiète. C'est une lettre. À l'intérieur d'une Chambre Zéro scellé. Tu as déjà reçu des lettres, ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu as déjà vu une Chambre Zéro scellée ? Y'a rien à craindre.

Content de ses mots réconfortants, le Docteur prit la course de conduite la plus raisonnable qui s'ouvrait à lui, et s'enfuit à toute allure.


End file.
